Take me away
by doudoulty
Summary: An unexepted news force Lauren to changer her life. Believing she's all alone, she will find support among unexepted people.
1. Chapter 1

**Take me away**

**Chapter 1: What do I want?**

Sitting on her desk, she sighed deeply, trying to release all the tension that had overwhelmed her for those last few days, the last weeks and perhaps, the last 5 years. She would then try to focus on the present and on the news she had just been aware of. To speak the truth, that was not much of a surprise but rather a confirmation. It had been about two weeks that several signs had made her realize what was going on. However, having the final piece of evidence in front of her eyes had been the last straw.

Wondering how she should react, she stared at the white wall in front of her, as if she expected all the answers she needed to appear on it.

Instinctively, she started playing with the little object she was holding; hoping to find some mechanism, a sign, anything that would prove to her that this was all a mere unpleasant trick. A sign that would help her to sleep again at night and pretend all this never happened. She could not help but laugh bitterly at herself. She had taken all reasonable precaution so that no one would be aware of her present situation like buying the object in a pharmacy located on the opposite side of the city, where nobody knew her.

The rational part of her character shut her off.

"_You need to pull yourself together if you don't want to lose control and become completely insane!" _that thought forced her to hold her head high, divert her gaze off from the wall and put off the little object down on the desk. She closed her eyes for a while and sighed again.

She started a mental debate.

"_What I am supposed to do now? Say something? To whom?"_

She shook her head violently to cast out the stupid idea from her mind.

"_No one will ever believe you, this kind of things never happened before… That will only cause you more problems than you already have. You're just a human. That will be your word against that of respected Faes who have lived hundreds or even thousands of years. Besides, even if you could prove it scientifically, this would be taken as a natural mistake, they will definitely kill you…"_

_**What if I told only Bo? She would know what to do and she would be able to protect me, it's not like I am the only one to blame in this story… She did play an important role in all this so she has the right to know what's happening, hasn't she?**_

"_Do I have to remind you that she abandoned you? That the two of you are not together anymore? Even after you had made your intentions and actions clear about the latest events, she will never trust you again, not the way she used to anyway. She surely doesn't want to play any part in all that. If you let her know, she will feel forced to protect you, and that is not what you want. Being a burden on her will only make you both thoroughly miserable."_

While thinking about the brunette, the pace of her heartbeat increased, as if her heart was trying to escape from her chest that felt as tight and suffocating as a prison cell. Her hands became sweaty and she wiped them gently on her jeans before putting them flat on the desk, she needed something to hold onto, afraid that her legs were not able to support her any longer.

Not so long ago, whenever she was thinking about the woman with whom she hoped to live a beautiful and lasting love story, it only roused a feeling of pure and intense happiness within her heart, even when they were not yet together. Whenever she was spending time with Bo, she sensed there was a promise of freedom and it gave her the strength to believe that everything was possible.

"_You're so stupid; all the signs were there, a weak human like you could never have made her happy. You mistook your dreams for reality…"_

The awakening had been more than brutal, as if she had been stabbed in the back. Her aggression by the young delinquent of the camp a few weeks before seemed almost nice next to her break up with Bo.

"_You have to find a strategy to handle all that by yourself"._

All by herself. It had been 5 years that she's lived by herself. Even if that last year, she had the impression she had made friends. Trick, Hale and lately Kenzi and Dyson. After the Garuda case, she had the feeling she was part of their band, they had been spending time together at the Dal, laughing while listening to Kenzi's craziest and most eccentric stories.

However, she quickly figured out that everything they did was only for Bo's sake, that they were tolerating her only for Bo's sake. When the brunette rejected her two weeks ago, no one asked for her news, the phone never rang, neither did the apartment doorbell. She had lived these last few days in an almost exhausting silence. Three years ago, she wouldn't have complained; she was only one of the light Faes's slaves after all. Still, she had realized how agreeable having some company was, how agreeable it was to have someone asking her how she was doing, what she felt, someone who would invite her to a drink.

Once again, the down-to-earth come back had been very violent.

"_You're smart, you're one of the best scientists among the Faes! There is no reason you should lose your inner resources here, you can make it. Think. How can you get out of this situation? You can't tell the truth, obviously. However, you'll have to confess some facts if you want to succeed. Eventually, be ready to answer questions that they might ask you in the future"._

What she was supposed to tell then? What was she supposed to hide?

Within a few seconds, dozens of scenarios crossed her mind, she used her scientific logic to analyze each of them and find their shortcomings, find the ones that seemed the most reliable, forget the ones that drew too much attention and would put her into danger.

_**You know there is a simple way to put an end to this situation. Then, no one would ever have to know about all this, **_suggested the inner voice that she hadn't heard for years. It represented a part of her character she had decided to neglect a long time ago, because it made her care only for her and it allowed her to be a selfish woman.

_**Why put yourself in all this trouble for something you didn't ask for? No one will ever be here for your sake. The operation may be secret and you have contacts who would agree to remain silent about it. Everything would be much simpler if you did so.**_

"_You can choose the easy way and get out of that situation. Or you can take the hardest path, full of obstacles, where your life would become a constantly lie. Are you sure you can assume it? Can you take this responsibility upon yourself and yourself alone?"_

If there was one thing she had learned during all these years spent with the Faes, it was that nothing was easy. But if she wanted to, she could find the light in the darkness. Find solutions to all of her problems, the key to every door, and she could most certainly deal with the consequences. Even if she was just a slave, she had become one of the best Scientists; she found a cure for almost all epidemics that had crossed her way whereas the other physicians couldn't.

When it came to assume the consequence for her actions, she always behaved very wisely. When Nadia became ill and fall into a coma after she went to Congo with her, she sacrificed her freedom for 5 long years in order to save her. After the first night spent with Bo, she didn't insist on her when the latter decided to ignore her for weeks. Even now, she still assumed the lies she told Bo in order to save hers and Dyson's life. In the end, Bo asked her to get out of her life, definitely.

"_The only question you really have to answer is: What do you want?"_

The tears threatened to run down her cheeks, but she fought them back, trying to be strong although she was alone. Tightening her grip on her desk she started to feel the wood force into her palms but she ignored the feeling, as if she deserved to feel the pain, like a punishment.

She opened her eyes slowly; she took a last glance at the pregnancy test that she had put off in front of her, and she focused on the "+" mark displayed on the small screen.

**What do I want?** Lauren Lewis asked herself again.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm so so so so sorry for the wait but English it's not my first langage so It took me forever to write in English and my beta was bosy with school and exams but here is a little update I hope you will forgive me ! _

**Chapter 2**

8 years later…

"Shit!"This last word was followed by a huge sound of broken glass. She didn't need to turn to know what happened, this made her smile despite her, the young boy was very clumsy, too much for his own security sometimes.

"Ethan Dyson Lewis! How many times do I have to remind you to watch your language?" she scolded him rising abruptly from her desk to clean the huge puddle of milk and the pieces of the bowl that her son just dropped.

He took a sheepish air, of which he had the secret to try to escape from the worst situation or get what he wanted, in times like this that remind her of the one person she took years to forget, she was not quite sure she have succeeded.

Sighing softly she put herself together before she throw him a severe look that clearly meant "You can always try, that don't work on me". He lowered his head, to take a look at the mess he just caused.

"But Mommy always say it and you don't tell her anything!" he tried, something he took from her. She had taught him not to let it go and always justify his actions, unfortunately this had very quickly turned against her.

"For once that he listens to me" she grumbled in a very low way so she's the only one who can heart it.

"it's not because your mommy do something that is the right thing to do, we all make mistakes, even the adults, the most important is to realize it and correct it, in that spirit you going to clean the floor, maybe the next you'll be more careful".

Once she finished pick up the pieces of glasses, the goal was to teach him a lesson and not let him hurt himself and seeing how clumsy he was, let him manipulate sharp objects wasn't a good idea. She handed him the rag that he take not without sighing loudly.

"You're not fun" he added through the task.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the ceiling when she notices that the dark-haired child didn't how to manipulate the simple tissue. After he throws the rag on the puddle, he used his foot to cover the entire surface touched by his clumsiness. Aggravating the damage more than anything else.

"I can't believe it! Do you really think that's how I do it when I clean?

- Hu, Why? That's how Mummy does it!

- Are we talking about me?"

The new voice emerges from the room located next the living room, known as the parental room. This prompted Lauren and Ethan to turn their gazes to concentrate on the blonde who just happen to wake up by the state of her hair. If she wasn't pissed by the incompetence of his son to clean a simple milk stain, she would find her companion irresistible, from the sunrise until the sunset she was just simply breathtaking.

"Your son just shows me how you take care of the chores"

The declaration prompted the young woman to widen her eyes like a child who just get caught doing something wrong. One of the things that would make the doctor cracks a smile in any other situation. The blond guilty lowered her gaze to concentrate of the young boy throwing him a look that Lauren took as an "this was supposed to be our secret" expression!" he just shrugged his shoulder meaning "If I fall you're going to fall with me".

_**He was just like her.**_

_How the hell did I end up with two kids? _Lauren asked herself.

Swinging her gaze from her son to her partner, the doctor can't help it but feel a little jealous from their relationship, they were really close from each other, sometimes they were able to communicate without saying anything, she was beginning to wander if they were able to build some telepathic connection she wasn't aware of.

"Something to say for your defense?" she asked when she realized the blond wasn't going to justified her actions.

"I love you?" she answered taking her "sad puppy" look that pushed Lauren to sigh and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as a sign of abandonment. The time passed and Ethan had school, and even if she will never going to admit it, she was having trouble resist the blonde's expression.

"Finish preparing yourself, she turned to face her son again, the school bus should arrive anytime et take a cereal bar with you, your breakfast being on the floor I don't want you to do an attack of hypoglycemia at school".

As to support her statement, they heard a sound of car horn; it took only a furtive look at the window to catch a sight of the yellow bus.

It's in those scenarios that she felicitate herself to wake her son 15 minutes earlier than necessary, despite this little incident this morning he won't be late or miss the school bus, which never happen before and intent that this remains so. However, her son wasn't off the hook, she's definitely going to begin to include him in the household tasks.

Happy to get out of this argument and to escape the lecture her mother was about to do. He hurry to the door after he put his shoes and coat on. His bag already located next to the door, Lauren always check that it was there every night before sent him to sleep, he has just to kiss goodbye his mothers before go out.

"Goodbye Dysie, work well!"

The nickname she gave him always put a smile on his face.

_**When she used it, he felt love.**_

Then, like every mornings she stood near the windows to make sure Ethan get safe and sound to the bus. She can't help but smile lightly when she saw him look at the windows before go in the vehicle; he knew she was there to watch him.

Thus, she turns to her fiancé without a word but her eye brown lift up and an accusing look on her face.

"Oh come on Lo'! You don't think you exaggerate a little bit?" she knew if her son had the chance to escape the argument she won't be so lucky.

"He used the rag as a skateboard on the stain!" Then remembering that no one finally took care of the floor she walked to the kitchen to do it herself.

In that moment she was glad she didn't listen to her girlfriend and took parquet for the kitchen floor, but opted for the paving like her gut suggested to her, otherwise it would been ruined long time ago.

Watching Lauren do the chore she felt a little guilty, she knew she was wrong but like her son she wouldn't admit it.

"He is 7 years old! He has the time to learn to do those things"

"Oh I know he would, but you? He told me that he learn his amazing skills as a cleaner watching you… do I have to begin asking myself how you take care of the others tasks I give you? After 8 years living together I thought I would rub off on you"

"Believe me you did if you knew how I cleaned before you, I'm afraid you wouldn't survive it"

This little comment put a smile on the doctor face who finishing with the rag and the kitchen floor, get up to watch her hands et sneak behind the blond and slide her arms around her waist, which earned her a happy sigh from the woman.

"I thought you lived in your truck?" She began to lightly kiss her neck.

"Hum… yeah… that explains it".

Turning herself to adjust in the embrace she returned the attention by kissing lovingly Lauren on the lips. But when she felt she doctor's tongue asking for entrance and was about to grant it, her look ended on the clock hang on the wall which indicated she was late for work.

"Shit!" that earned her a severe look from her girlfriend who just scolded her son earlier for using the word. "I have to run if I don't want to have the captain on my back" she pulled from the embrace reluctantly to prepare herself quickly.

Once dressed, her hair made and after she put a little make up, she grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. Swiftly Lauren throws her a cereal bar.

"I just told our son not to felt faint, try to do the same"

The blond caught the bar, smile and kissed goodbye Lauren.

"Bye Lo'! I love you:"

"Bye, Tamsin".


End file.
